The invention relates to a capped electric lamp comprising a lamp vessel which is closed in a gastight manner, encloses a light source, and is surrounded by a glass outer envelope which at an end portion is fastened to a housing by means of a coupling member, which housing also supports a lamp cap.
The glass outer envelope of a lamp of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph is usually manufactured in a moulding process. The moulding process admits of a comparatively wide freedom as to the shape of the product to be manufactured. The outer envelope may be shaped such that an optimum fastening to the coupling member is possible. The other side of the medal is that an outer envelope of comparatively small wall thickness and thus low weight can be readily manufactured in a blowing process. This renders a blown outer envelope attractive, in particular for compact fluorescent lamps.
A lamp of the kind described in the opening paragraph is known from EP 210 361. The known lamp is a compact fluorescent lamp in which a discharge vessel bent into a compact shape is arranged in the outer envelope. The coupling member, which is made of synthetic resin, is provided with hooks which extend radially outward and are accommodated in the outer envelope. The hooks each grip behind a major constriction of the outer envelope, so that the hooks of the coupling member and the constriction of the outer envelope together form an interlocking connection. An outer bulb having a shape which can also be obtained in a blowing process can suffice in the known lamp. A disadvantage is, however, that the coupling member has a comparatively complicated construction.